Trouble
by Tibbins
Summary: What would happen if Usagi told Misaki that he was trouble? How would Misaki react to that simple, overwhealming word? And what will the consequences be?  Rated T for swearing and references to smut. Please Review SEQUEL NOW OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) This is my first Junjou fanfic. I have written others for Syfy Alice, Vampire Academy and Merlin so feel free to check them out.**

**I don't own anything but the ideas in my brain**

**This story is dedicated to both Junjou Angel and Sake Kun Xx because Junjou made me write this and Sake Kun checked it over. I love you guys :D**

**I hope you like it :)**

Chapter 1

Misaki was the most unselfish person that Usagi had ever met. He never wanted to cause any inconvenience to anybody, be it Usagi's fangirl of an editor or just random people on the train. Usagi had not cooked breakfast or dinner once since Misaki had moved in; and if Usagi was caught up in work or was merely sleeping, then no matter how tired or bored Misaki was, the author was never disturbed. And generally, with his huge green eyes and innocent smile, how could anyone find fault?

All of this however, was hard to remember in the midst of a fierce argument.

'I thought you'd be pleased' Usagi said calmly, lighting a cigarette.

'_Pleased_!' Misaki repeated incredulously his voice rising 'This is total bullshit! You said that those books were your fantasies!' He was hurt about the whole situation, but above all, he was angry.

Even Usagi was losing his cool façade; if he made himself, then Usagi could understand the boys' anger. _But really _he thought _Misaki had literally asked for it. _

'You were insistent that I didn't write about you anymore' his voice came out sharper than he had it meant to. He took a last drag on his cigarette and stubbed it out in one of the nearby ashtrays.

'But someone _else _Usagi? You really want to have fairground sex, of all things with someone else?' His large eyes were shining with hurt and Usagi sighed. He had never wanted this reaction; he hadn't realised that not writing about sex with _him_ meant not writing about sex.

'You didn't specify' Usagi said coldly, struggling to keep his control but his composure was slipping.

This wasn't all about Misaki; this was his _work_. The way he made the money to pay for the food that Misaki would cook, and if he wanted to write erotic BL novels then that was his business and his alone. Misaki had no right to defy him like this.

Despite it all, Usagi knew that in a minute, when Usagi spoke his name and professed his love again, that Misaki would be appeased somewhat, and although he would be standoffish for a few days, he would get over it and let it go, and life would continue as normal.

'Misaki' he whispered softly, ready to fold the boy into his embrace; ready for the younger shoulders to droop in defeat and to take a step forward to catch him as he gave up the fight.

What he wasn't ready for was for Misaki to push, hard against his chest, face reddening and shriek

'NO! You promised me that it was only me! Never anyone else! You SAID!'

Usagi stepped back. Not so much from the decent force behind Misaki's push as the shock of his words. Misaki was always careful to keep him happy, considerate in his approach, never disputing his wishes and letting him do as he pleased. Rarely did he feel so strongly that his own feelings would take precedence in Misaki's mind.

Usagi's violet eyes widened in anger and shock.

Now was not the time for the boy to choose to be selfish.

Work and pleasure, Misaki had been both; but now he was trying something different; some_one _different, which is what Misaki had wanted in the first place.

'This is my _work_.' Usagi growled dangerously 'you have no right to interfere in this!' He was disconcerted, he had been willing to let it go but Misaki just hadn't known to quit where he should have; which made the author think … did he know Misaki as well as he thought he did? Did Misaki have hidden depths of feeling that he never showed to anyone else because of his cautious approach to life?

Usagi covered his indecision with a fresh coat of anger; he was going to win this argument, even if he did start writing about Misaki again. It was the principle of the thing. Usagi was in charge, he was always in control and this simple boy thinks that he can just waltz in and take it from him?

'Well if it bothers you so much then maybe you should just go! Stop causing me trouble!'

…

Misaki froze, face stricken. Usagi froze, already regretting his words. They both knew what they meant

'But I want you back! I miss you' eight year old Misaki wheedled at his mother on the other end of the phone 'please hurry home'

'We'll hurry. I promise' his mother had laughed.

And the line went dead

Misaki turned his face. He had never wanted to cause Usagi trouble, and seeing him cry now would only do that. Maybe … Maybe Usagi didn't need him as much as he needed Usagi. Maybe he_ was_ just causing the man trouble by staying.

'Fine he said, voice thick and trembling, trying and failing miserably to mask the vulnerability of his word of choice

'Fine'

And before Usagi could stop him or say that he was sorry

Misaki was gone.

**So what did you think? Did I capture the characters ok? I didn't want Misaki to come across as overreacting but I thought this is how he would react if Usagi ever said anything like this *tehe he's so cute!***

**Let me know if you like it :D **

**Let me know if you don't :D **

**Let me know if you haven't formed an opinion yet :D**

**Please just review ^.^**

**I love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the second chapter :D I obviously haven't received any reviews yet seeing as I only just uploaded the story. Chapter 3 will be straight after this one too so my disclaimer still stands and my chapters are still for Junjou Angel and Sake Kun Xx **

**I hope you liked chapter one and will forgive my sudden attack of plot Usagis'**

**Enjoy ^.^**

Chapter 2

Misaki wandered the emptying streets until well past midnight; half hoping, half dreading for the next call that he would ignore and leave to go to voicemail, half waiting for that shiny red sports car to screech around the corner and jolt to a stop next to him.

Although he knew that the latter would not happen.

Not if Usagi had meant what he had said.

And he had.

Misaki could see it now. It hadn't been that Usagi kept having weird moods. It was merely that he kept running out of his seemingly endless patience with him before regaining control.

_Am I just a novelty?_ He asked himself. _Just a toy to be given away like the bear with three salmons?_

As he made his way around cafes and hotels, he was bombarded by memories of Usagi.

Here was where they had first held hands in public close to home, there, where they had made love in a telephone booth; both, much to Misaki's embarrassment and protests … at the time.

Now he regretted that maybe, finally, Usagi had listened to them and it would never happen again.

Now it was 2 o' clock and his cell was ringing every minute, so he turned it off. He couldn't beat the thought of picking up, only to hear Usagi's low voice

'It's over.'

Misaki raked his hands through his hair, fisting his brown locks, and collapsed to his knees. He didn't know where to go. He couldn't go back home … no … not home … not _his _home … Usagi's home … he couldn't go there. It would cause him trouble again, and Misaki couldn't do that.

He couldn't turn up at his brother's house either at two in the morning without rousing him and his new wife. And if they weren't sleeping … Misaki turned cherry red and averted his thoughts … well then he certainly didn't want to bother them.

He didn't have anywhere else to go. So he thought of Usagi to keep himself warm and curled up on the hard pavement. Salty tears dripping into his hair.

Usagi paced the condo, phone in hand. Hitting the redial button every time it went to voicemail until it became obvious that Misaki was either asleep or had turned his cell off. He threw the damned thing across the room, making it skid on the smooth wood and knock against the door.

Usagi's head shot up, hopeful, before spotting the offending cell; only to turn away and stare out the full length window, one large hand resting on the cool glass, head down.

He closed his indigo eyes and wished.

He wished that Misaki would come home.

Wished that he could be forgiven for those horrible, angry words he had untruthfully said.

Wished for Misaki to be safe in his arms again. Where he belonged.

Usagi detested himself for what he had done to Misaki. He knew what the word 'trouble' meant to him. It meant death, betrayal, loss, hurt and loneliness, all rolled up into one guilty bundle of pain.

He couldn't believe that he had said that to his young, troubled lover. Couldn't believe that he had burdened him with that self loathing and blame that he irrationally felt. But he did feel it. Strongly. This is why Usagi had had no right at all to remind him of it.

It was no use. Staring at the window wouldn't bring Misaki home.

At half past six in the morning. Usagi grabbed his coat.

As Usagi drove, all he could think about was Misaki. The look on his face before he left.

The worst thing was that Usagi could have stopped him; could have followed him out the door. He knew that Misaki was crying because of him and he hesitated too long to do anything about it.

Usagi supposed that Misaki ~ if he had any sense at all ~ would have gone to Takahiro's; which immediately made him think that there would be no point in calling. Besides, it's not like he could explain what had happened or why. Takahiro would never forgive him, and for that, he could never forgive himself.

But for Misaki. He would do it.

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was now about 7. Misaki had left at around 9 so he should be awake by now. So, with a destination in mind, he just tried not to think about what awaited him at his former loves house.

**So what do you think? Do you like it so far? And I did say 'former loves' and not 'former lovers' because Usagi and Takahiro were never lovers and all that jazz lol. Just in case you thought I spelt it wrong ir thought it looked wierd or whatever :)**

**Anyway Please review! I really wanna know what you guys think and whether or not I am worthy to write Junjou Romantica fanfiction. Please tell me ^.^**

**Love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here you are. The last installment for today. I'm pretty sure that updates will be frequent due to Junjou Angels constant forceage ;) (love you really)**

**I wish wish wish that I owned Jonjou Romantica 'cause then I would have a Misaki and a Usagi all for my very own *squeee* ^.^ but I don't :(**

**This one is still for Junjou Angel and Sake Kun Xx**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter 3

Misaki awoke suddenly and sat up. He was freezing cold and his thin jumper did little in the way of help.

His first thought was that Usagi would be worried. His second thought was that he was hungry and his third thought … well … he hadn't quite thought that much yet, but Usagi would be worried.

Running away had just caused him more trouble. Misaki groaned and brought his hands up to his face.

Maybe Usagi had pulled an all-nighter again and just sat up worrying.

Maybe he had searched but gone home angry and disappointed.

Or maybe … maybe Usagi wasn't worried. Maybe he didn't care at all that Misaki had run away and might not come back.

Maybe he was _glad_.

Too many maybes. Misaki lowered his hands and looked around. He knew where he was. But it would take him hours to get anywhere.

He was starting to shiver, which attracted weird looks from the early bird passer by.

He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it on. It was ten to 9. 36 missed calls. All of them from Usagi. He sighed, and allowed himself a small smile.

Maybe he _did_ care.

'He WHAT?' Takahiro cried. Usagi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. They were in the kitchen; Usagi was sitting at the table, slender fingers interlinked.

'He ran away' Usagi repeated.

'Did you call him?' Takahiro was full of concern as he strode to the phone on the wall. Usagi glared

'Of course I did' he snapped. The man was an airhead 'Why do you think I'm here? He didn't answer so this is where I thought he would be!' He frowned as Takahiro dialled. He might be an airhead, he thought fondly, watching him, but he really did love his brother. Not many siblings would be willing to take in a young boy right after their wedding. His certainly wouldn't have.

'He'll answer to me.' He said; speaking with the authority of a guardian for ten years. He tapped the speakerphone button and the whole kitchen resonated with the hollow ringing.

'Niichan?' Usagi's head lifted sharply at the sound of Misaki's voice. It was thick and careful; like he had been crying and was trying to hide it. Usagi's heart swelled with guilt and remorse. He had really hurt Misaki.

'Brother' sighed Takahiro, clearly relieved 'where are you?'

'I'm … at Usagi-san's' The voice trembled. Misaki hated lying.

Takahiro didn't notice.

'Thank God' he breathed 'Usagi said you'd run away'

'He called?' squeaked Misaki, voice an octave higher than usual. Usagi sighed. He must really hate me, he thought.

'No' his brother answered 'he's here. He was really worr-' Misaki hung up. Usagi dropped his head, hands linking under his pointed chin. Takahiro sat down heavily on the chair opposite.

'So what is this all about?' he asked 'Why did you argue? Why did he run away? Usually he just gives up and gets on with it.' Concerned and confused; Takahiro cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

Usagi gave him the edited version, cleverly avoiding the questions whilst telling him enough to keep him satisfied. Of course it was all lies, but he was so accomplished that Takahiro was none the wiser.

Well … He would have done. Had he not panicked and shrugged instead.

'At least he's back safe' Takahiro said, oblivious to Usagi's inner turmoil, as he got up, he reached over and patted his shoulder. But his touch did nothing for Usagi now. It wasn't Takahiro that he wanted anymore.

'I think you have to sort this out by yourselves. Excuse me Usagi. I have to get to work.' He bowed politely and Usagi left.

Yes. He thought. The man was a total airhead.

But still … it wouldn't hurt to check his condo … just in case.

Misaki snapped the phone shut and wiped away a stray tear. He couldn't go there now. Not if the mere mention of his name was enough to pull at Misaki's heartstrings and make him want to run into the arms of his landlord.

He needed Usagi; his guidance, his patience, his love.

He didn't know if he could survive without them.

He didn't know if he wanted to.

Maybe if he worked hard, and stayed out of his way and paid for all his own food plus rent; then maybe Usagi would let him stay?

It was worth a try. Besides, it would take him 3 hours to walk back to Usagi's condo. He had plenty of time to back out.

Usagi drove. Just drove. Searching for any sign of Misaki. The condo was of course empty. Of life that is. It was full of the usual material things but he just couldn't take pleasure in them without Misaki getting annoyed at him for his frivolity with money and bears.

He had gone straight back to his car. The condo was too lonely now.

He needed Misaki; his warmth, his humour, his love.

He couldn't live without that anymore.

He stopped every half hour to send a text

'Where are you?'

'I'm sorry'

'Please come home'

'I'm worried'

'I love you'

He received no reply.

**Oooooooooooh so there you go. Do you like it?**

**I'm not sure if I captured the charactes properly :/ any constructive critisism and tips to improve are welcome.**

**I'm also not sure about the amount of time that passes. :/ It's meant to be quite a bit so that Usagi gets more worried and Misaki gets colder and more miserable and that kinda thing.**

**So please please please let me know.**

**I love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter :D **

**This one goes to sweet sonia, thanks for the review ^^**

**I might be able to upload another chapter tonight, if not then i'm sorry**

**But anyway **

**Enjoy ^^**

Chapter 4

Misaki walked slowly. After about an hour he thought that turning up without notice would cause Usagi more trouble and put him under pressure to answer quickly; whish was something he did NOT want.

Unable to put it off any longer, Misaki pulled out his cell phone. Lucky he had too. He only had a few minutes of battery left. He called Usagi's number and waited with bated breath as it rang.

_What if he didn't pick up?_

'Misaki?' Usagi's deep voice broke in relief 'Where are you?'

Misaki told him and then took a deep breath

'I was wondering if I could … stay in your condo.' He sounded pathetic, even to himself 'just in the meantime' he added quickly 'until I find a new place, I could pay more rent if that would help and-'

'Misaki!'

He stopped quickly, biting his lip

'Sorry'

'No' Usagi said quietly '_I'm_ sorry. I'm coming to get you. Then we'll talk.' Misaki nodded, then remembered that Usagi couldn't see him

'Ok'

Then the line went dead as the battery died 'Damn' he cursed and shook the phone like a rattle. Giving up he sighed and pocketed it.

Usagi cursed and sprinted to his car; thanking a God that he didn't believe in that Misaki had told him his location. On the way he stopped for gas; he was running low and he would need a full tank to apologize to Misaki enough.

Misaki cried out as he slammed against the brick wall of the nearby alleyway, nose making a worrying crunching sound; blood started to trickle from it and the young boy touched it gingerly, flinching as his cold fingers touched the tender skin, but it didn't' feel broken.

The hand that had shoved him flipped him around and reached back to strike again; Misaki ducked and the owner of the hand yelled out in pain as his fist connected with the wall; he tried to run but was caught by a second pair of hands that dragged him back into the alley by the waist. He called out again, called for help, but most people were at work by now and some schools hadn't broken up for Christmas yet. That particular road was usually deserted anyway and only the occasional car zoomed past.

Misaki wriggled and squirmed as he was pushed roughly to the floor; he saw stars as his head banged against the concrete and he doubled up in pain as one of his captors kicked him viciously in the stomach. Struggling to breathe he coughed painfully and his hands scrabbled against the pavement, trying to find a hold to push himself up but another assailant stamped on them, pinning him down and bringing tears to his huge, defeated green eyes.

Misaki ran out of energy and gave up the fight; crying silently as his attackers rained down blow after blow of huge, ham like fists, booted feet and streams of verbal abuse.

'Fucking faggot!'' one cried 'How _dare _you think you're good enough? You are nothing more than a worthless troublemaker!'

Misaki whimpered softly, trying to block them out. Trying not to hear. Trying not to feel.

He lost count of the hits he took; he could barely breathe, his vision was darkening and blurry as he wept quietly with the regret that he may never see Usagi san again.

Eventually, his assailants grew tired of the game and stopped. The leader stepped forwards, gave the cowering boy one last kick and bent over him to spit in his face and growl in his ear

'Stay away from Akihiko.'

Then he motioned to his stooges and they left the alley and Misaki shaking, terrified and bleeding on the cold ground.

Misaki lay there for he didn't know how long, forcing himself to gasp in the occasional breath and involuntarily shuddering from the pain and shock.

He didn't know what had just happened. Couldn't think about it. Couldn't comprehend anything.

Could only feel pain and fear. Worthless. A troublemaker.

**So what do you think so far? Want the other chapter tonight? **

**Let me know guys ^^ Thank you so much for the support, keep reviewing**

**Love you all**

**Tibbins xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow that was quick ^^ I might even be able to upload a third chapter tonight, if I can type fast enough**

**This one is for katrinadianne because I really liked your review tehe, keep 'em coming :)**

**Also to RowanTree321 because she was quick off the mark to review the last chapter with less than an hour between updates xD I'm sorry to make you cry though :P**

**I know these chapters are quite short, and this story wont be a very long one, But Junjou Angel is pushing me for a sequel so let me know if you guys want one too :)**

**I hope you enjoy ^^**

Chapter 5

Usagi pulled up to the curb near the bookstore that Misaki had indicated. He checked his watch; it had taken him an hour and a half to get here; including the stop for gas.

Usagi drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Maybe he was inside the bookstore, looking for the newest copy of his favourite manga. Usagi knew that Misaki hadn't had any money with him when he left, so he was probably staring, starry eyed at the latest edition. Well, he thought, the quickest way to a boys' heart is through his manga. If he bought Misaki the damn book, that might go a little way to earning his forgiveness.

He went into the shop, no Misaki. He bought the book anyway and tossed it into the car.

He stood there, arms crossed, brow furrowed, on the pavement. Where was he?

He tapped his foot, deciding what to do. He was worried. He knew that Misaki wouldn't walk off without him if he knew he was coming for him, so he paced to help him think.

Then he heard something. His head whipped around to stare at an alleyway near the bookstore. Probably a cat he thought; but no cat sounds like that. It was inhuman, primal and whatever it was didn't sound happy.

Slowly, he approached the alleyway, following the sound that turned into a quiet sobbing. This sound he knew very well.

'Misaki!'

As the huddle of bloodstained clothes came into view, Usagi started running, he only stopped when he was directly next to Misaki and he dropped to his knees

'Misaki' he repeated softly

Two green orbs blinked open and turned to look at him

'U…gi…sn' he croaked quietly

'I'm sorry' Usagi whispered, tears threatening to fall 'I'm sorry'

'S'okay' the orbs fluttered closed.

'NO!' Usagi cried frantically, cupping his hands on either side of Misaki's head 'Misaki stay with me!'

His eyelids twitched but didn't open

'K'

'I love you!'

'…v…u…t…'

Usagi could hear nothing but the faint sound of Misaki's laboured breathing and his own erratic heartbeat, could feel nothing but love for this boy and hate for the monster that had done this to him.

Gently, oh so gently, Usagi slipped one arm under Misaki's knees and the other reached around to his chest, his elbow supporting Misaki's head, then gentler still, he slowly stood up, lifting his limp lover and carrying him to the car.

He took this opportunity of eerie calm to look over the wounded form, his nose was red with blood, and from his bloodstained jacket indicated enough force on his stomach to break the skin, and probably a few ribs.

Anger flared in him again as he carefully strapped Misaki into the car and laid the seat down for him so he was comfortable. How could anyone do this to Misaki? This kind, selfless, vulnerable boy that had risked his own brother just so he could be with him.

Usagi stopped suddenly, a chilling thought struck him.

He had.

Not physically of course but emotionally; where Misaki was far more fragile.

He was the reason that Misaki had been here in the first place.

He got into the car and drove, glancing at the unconscious form next to him every chance he got; more in tune with his painfully shallow breathing than his own. Or the road.

Luckily they arrived back at the condo safely.

Usagi carefully unbuckled Misaki and carried him into the lift. He somehow managed to unlock the door without jolting the boy too much and went straight into the bedroom and laid him down.

Now … he thought, going to the wardrobe … first things first.

**Prepare yourselves, the next chapter is odd XD Very odd, but I hope you like it anyway**

**BTW i know this is a bit of advertising but feel free to go onto my profile and check out my other stories, if you read/watch either Vampire Academy, Merlin or Syfy Alice**

**Keep reviewing please ^^ **

**Love you all**

**Tibbins xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you are guys ^^**

**This one is for Miko Vampire and Watakushi-sama for your awesome reviews. I wish I could dedicate these chapters to everyone who reviewed but then it wouldn't be special :/ Only way to garantee a mention is to keep reviewing like RowanTree321 does ^^ Thank you**

**The usual disclaimer applies to the last couple of chapters too 'cause I forgot ... oopsie! Please don't sue me.**

**Please read the bold at the end of this chapter, it could well influence the story!**

**Enjoy ^^**

Chapter 6

A blurred shape loomed over him and Misaki recoiled before realizing that it hadn't moved.

'Usagi?'

He didn't stir. Maybe he wasn't looking at him. It was round. Like a head. A fat head.

'Usagi, have you put on weight? How long have I been out?'

Then he blinked. And found himself face to face with tawny fuzz … Nurse tawny fuzz.

Complete with white coat and stethoscope, Suzuki looked prepped and ready for surgery … Misaki rubbed his eyes, hoping he was hallucinating. Nope. Suzuki was still there. Needle in paw … exactly where a stuffed bear had acquired said needle was obvious. However where Usagi had acquired said needle was not so obvious … and scary. He eyed it nervously. Where that had been … some things it was better not to know.

Misaki turned his head to look at the door, and winced as pain shot through his head. It was only a matter of time before Usagi discovered him. And if the get up on Suzuki was anything to go by … Suzuki looked at him dolefully, Misaki took pity on the bear and patted his paw

'I know' he said sympathetically 'I'm scared too.'

The clock above the door ticked slowly. Each Usagi less second made him more worried about what the man was planning. Suzuki sat there unhelpfully, neither hindrance nor help; but he might prove himself useful as a shield.

It was thirty seconds to ten. Whether morning or evening he couldn't tell; and it felt too dangerous to leave the warmth of the bed and check.

Ten seconds

Nine seconds

Eight seconds

Maybe Usagi had forgotten about him, he thought gleefully

Three

Two

One

BANG! The door flew open

'Misaki!' Cried and insanely happy voice in an unusually high pitch that made his ears ring

'You're awake!'

'You're weird' Misaki retorted

'He's delusional!' he called to the bear, and then he turned back to Misaki 'Don't you worry about a thing. Dr Usagi will take care of you!'

'I'm worried.' Misaki took the opportunity of Usagi standing in the doorway preening, to give him the once over. 'Long white lab coat, surgical mask that did nothing to hide the uncharacteristic beam on his face due to the fact that it was dangling from his neck, and ... Misaki's eyes widened … Gloves! Long, latex, surgical gloves!

Exactly where Usagi was planning on putting his fingers was beyond him … he hoped.

Usagi strolled over to the bed and slapped a cold towel onto his forehead.

'You're feverish' he explained.

Misaki sighed. He could tell that his recuperation would depend on how quickly Usagi tired of playing doctors. And that actual recovery would occur after that time.

Meanwhile Usagi picked up Suzuki and inspected the stethoscope.

Then his face grew mutinous and he slapped … literally slapped the bear hard across his fuzzy face.

'I asked for the deluxe model not the standard!' he yelled at the stuffed toy

'You stupid … BEAR!'

Great. So not only was Usagi playing doctors, he was playing an unstable one.

The stethoscope incident seemed to dampen his scarily happy mood, slightly.

He grabbed the standard stethoscope and threw poor Suzuki across the room, muttering about not being able to trust a brain made of stuffing and that that was the last time he would 'do favours' for the incompetent ball of fluff.

Then he turned to Misaki and smiled broadly

'Just ignore my little staff problem Chickie. None of your concern.'

Did Usagi honestly just call him … Chickie? Now Misaki was cowering into the bedpost, just as he had cowered from …

'Usagi?' his voice was very small

'I mean, honestly if I pay him for … hmm?'

'Usagi?' he repeated, he wasn't looking for a response, just the sound of that nickname gave him comfort, and he needed some comfort right now. Because it had suddenly hit him. He remembered why he was in this bed. Why Usagi was playing doctor. How he had gotten his injuries. And why he had been out there in the first place.

Crazy Usagi forgotten, tears welled up in Misaki's huge, emerald eyes. He went to wipe them away with his sleeve, but Usagi had undressed him and he didn't have one; but Usagi was there, sliding his arms around Misaki as he sobbed into his shoulder, he rocked the boy slightly. Silently. One hand twined in his hair and held him gently to the older mans' collarbone.

'I … I … I rem…remember' he choked out through his sobs.

Usagi closed his eyes tightly for a moment, hating himself all the more for being the cause of this; then he opened them again, revealing his violet irises, the hand in Misaki's hair moved to cup his cheek and the one on his back went to push him away from his shoulder, then that hand cupped Misaki's other cheek. Usagi stared deeply into the moss green, tear filled eyes.

'I'm sorry Misaki.' He said solemnly 'I should never have said those things to you. They were untrue and unkind and I wish so badly that I had never said them.'

Then he tipped the younger boys' chin upwards and their lips touched. It was soft, kind and so sweet.

Misaki had a flash of déjà vu

'You stopped.'

Misaki gave a watery smile at the memory. Their first kiss.

Usagi stroked Misaki's cheek softly

'So what happened?'

Misaki flinched and he braved a glance to his stomach. It was barely recognisable; yellow, green and blue splotches of bruising covered his skin, and there were angry red welts with bits of surgical tape patched over the worst parts where the skin had broken. It looked like Usagi had had to pinch the skin together to apply the tape. He gingerly poked one of the scars and hissed in air through his teeth. Ouch.

'Misaki' Misaki looked up into the indigo eyes that were currently filled with kindness; his resolve wavered, then cracked, and finally collapsed.

'There were three of them' he whispered 'I was waiting for you by the wall and one of them grabbed me … They pulled me back into that alley and … and …Usagi … I thought I was gonna die!'

Usagi didn't want the boy to know how scared he was. And yes. He was scared. He was terrified. He didn't think he could cope with anything like this again; and he couldn't think of _why _it happened. All he could think of was his homosexuality, but you couldn't tell by looking. Ok, Misaki was adorable, but he had denied his sexuality so vehemently that Usagi had almost believed him. Almost.

Instead of trying to puzzle it out, he kissed Misaki again, just glad that his love was alive; he poured his relief into that kiss, along with his fear, and his love.

And when he pulled away, Misaki looked at him with those expressive eyes, and understood.

**So, watcha think?**

**Please let me know. Should I finish it there? Write another chapter? Start a sequel? Write another chapter _then _start a sequel? All of the above?**

**PLEASE REVIEW/MESSAGE ME TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I know that Junjou Angel wants a sequel but I'm not asking her (Not that i don't love you, I _do _you're just biased xD)**

**So yeah, tell me what you guys want to happen and that one with the most votes wins (but i'll still probably have to write a sequel anyway for Junjou Angel, but it's up to you if you want me to post it)**

**I really appreciate your support and your reviews guys :D Keep 'em coming ^^**

**Love you all**

**Tibbins xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you are then, the final chapter of this story. There WILL be a sequel seeing as you all want one.**

**This chapter goes to everyone who has reviewed on this story, I hope that you will look out for the sequel**

**Special thank yous to Junjou Angel of course who helped me out of the writers block. And to RowanTree321 who has given me loads of fantastic reviews and postitve feedback, also to Watakushi-sama and Yaoifangirl89 for your reviews.**

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and liking**

**The usual disclaimer applies, I have no right to own these men as I would do despicable things to them like put them in a box and reserve the right to close the airhole (KATIE) XD**

**Thanks again for all your support**

**Enjoy the last chapter ^^**

Chapter 7

The next morning found Usagi asleep and Misaki cuddled up as comfortably as he could without jarring his sore ribs. One of his hands rested on Usagi's stomach and his head was half on his chest, it was uncomfortable, granted, but it was comforting and warm.

Usagi had been so gentle with him last night. Usually he was rough and passionate but last night had been sweet and tender. Usagi had handled him like a porcelain doll that would break if he gripped too hard.

Misaki had felt all of his concerns melting away; he had felt whole and truly loved, as if he really was precious to the man who meant so much to him.

It had been great make up sex.

And now it was over and Misaki was doubtful again. He knew that he was being irrational, that if Usagi had really wanted him out then he wouldn't have bothered looking for him.

Usagi stirred in his sleep

'Misaki' he whispered encircling his arm around his lovers' shoulders

Misaki felt his heart swell with love and pleasure. He snuggled closer, burying himself into Usagi's chest, and as he did so he could have sworn he saw a small smile.

Sighing happily Misaki let his troubles drift away as sleep claimed him again.

Usagi tightened his arm around the young man, remembering last night he smiled wistfully. He should really take the time to worship Misaki more often, it had been worth the whole night just to see that look on Misaki's face; the look of pleasure and bliss as he forgot his worries and found his release.

Misaki was still asleep and Usagi couldn't bring himself to move his arm and let him go. So they both lay there until Misaki woke up again and was pleasantly surprised to receive a warm kiss into his hair. He shook his head and gazed upwards in adoration at the author.

Usagi felt guilty that he so often took that look for granted, even got bored of it, he really had to love Misaki more, and make sure that he didn't hide his love behind a stoic or sarcastic mask of indifference, make sure that Misaki knew that he was treasured, far more than the Marimo, more than this condo, more than Takahiro, even more than Suzuki.

Yes, he thought, taking hold of Misaki's hand as he got up to go and make breakfast, things were going to change around here.

Misaki was happy. Although he still ached from the attack it was easy enough to ignore if he kept his thoughts on last night. And today; Usagi made them both a lovely breakfast and he had booked them both a romantic meal in a private booth at a very expensive restaurant, despite Misaki's protests about saving his money.

'I can make more money' he said dismissively. Gently placing a hand on Misaki's cheek 'But there will never be another Misaki, and I want to make sure he knows that he means more to me than any amount of money I could ever spend on him.' And gazing deeply into his eyes he finished the statement with something the old Usagi never would have said 'I need you to know this Misaki, because if you don't then I will be constantly afraid that you will leave me for someone that you feel appreciated you more. And I can't be without you anymore. Not again.' He knew that his eyes were showing every emotion that he was feeling, and for once he didn't slam up his defences or turn away, he kept eye contact because to lose that would be to lose him, and Usagi wouldn't lose him. He couldn't.

Misaki's heart burst with happiness, his hand went to rest on Usagi's on his own cheek; he gently brought Usagi's hand against his chest so he could feel Misaki's heartbeat.

Then he replied softly 'That will never happen' and flung his arms around Misaki's neck and kissed the older man passionately.

Usagi's arms came to rest on Misaki's hips and he pulled him closer.

Misaki knew that one day he would have to face up to his demons, to what had happened and the consequences, but kissing Usagi now, so full of love that he thought he could fly he decided that this was neither the time nor the place, and that that day seemed a very long way away.

**So there you have it. Another story completed. What do you think? Do you like the ending. BTW Junjou Angel, that was my attempt at smut XD I've never written smut before and I wanted it to be sweet so that's what you got :P I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and let me know thoughts and feelings on this story.**

**Thanks again :D**

**Love you all guys**

**Tibbins xx**


End file.
